


【CA衍生|Crowley/Azi &Robbie】永生花

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Ca - Fandom, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【CA衍生|Crowley/Azi &Robbie】永生花

“忘记那个负心汉吧，亲爱的，我会永远对你好的，我保证。”

Crowley看向这双熟悉又陌生的双眸说出了“永远”，这个词常常出现在各种求爱的场合，其中有绝大部分在荷尔蒙对大脑的刺激消失之后就变成了一句空话，如果说出这个词的主体是一只恶魔，那么这个可能性就会大大地增加，而他的确是一只不折不扣的恶魔，他也的确常常说谎，但这不代表他不会说真话。虽然他自己有点不想承认，但说出这句话的时候，他是认真的，至少是百分之八十的认真。

身下的男孩失神地望向头顶的天花板，眼眸中带着一丝水光。躯壳还在，但他的心思显然已经飘远，也许是人类趋利避害的本性，一颗破碎的心不会拒绝一团主动靠近的火，身体作出的反应是温顺的，Crowley轻易就打开了他的身体。

他们在黑暗中相拥，就像两个孤单走过的旅人终于在寒夜里相遇，尽管他们都不是彼此心中的理想对象，但依然可以靠着身躯仅存的温度相互温暖着彼此疲倦的身躯。  
“Azi……”

Crowley将嘴边这个错误的称呼及时收回，在高潮时叫错对方的名字是非常不礼貌的，但这并不能怪他，男孩的脸跟Aziraphale简直像是同一个模子印出来一样，如果不是天使无法与人类繁衍后代，他甚至都怀疑这是Aziraphale的私生子。

他不是Aziraphale，跟Aziraphale毫无关系，他只是个平凡的人类，一个被伤透了心的男孩，但他就像年轻版的Aziraphale，他还没来得及遇见的Aziraphale。

男孩的头发不是象征着天堂纯洁无瑕的银白色而是充满光泽的棕褐色，它们还是打着卷，但比Aziraphale的要更长一些，此时正如主人的心情一般失落地低垂在额前。

“Robbie……”

他及时将错误纠正，男孩乖顺地接受他的亲吻，但双眼始终都是紧闭着的。男孩看起来就是个从小接受高等教育的儒雅绅士，但他此时显然没有体贴地顾及到陌生床伴的感受，情感终于决堤，他抽噎着叫出了另外一个人的名字。

“Oscar……Oscar……”

Crowley没有将这一点的冒犯放在心上，他选择了原谅，你怎能不去原谅呢？男孩长着一副天使般的容颜，五官看起来像个精致的陶瓷娃娃，他该是米开朗琪罗一生中最得意的作品。

他是从一个偏僻的郊外将Robbie“捡”了回来。

那时候他刚被身体必要的排泄需求憋醒，懒得转换成人形的他仍保持着蛇形从一条本应人迹罕至的羊肠小道上缓慢地匍匐而过打算挪个窝继续他的冬眠。他不知道自己睡了有多久，10年、20年甚至更久都有可能，他一点都不在乎，因为他的生命是无限的，所以时间对于他来说只意味着不同的身份和不同的装扮，如今时间对于他来说更加只是字典里一个无用的名词罢了，因为在无限且无聊透顶的生命里他唯一觉得有那么一点意义的事物都离他而去——Aziraphale，一只镇守伊甸园东门的权天使，更准确地说是一只很特别的天使，一只特别到能跟他做了几千年好友的天使，但再也不是了，因为他们在圣水的问题上大吵了一架，Aziraphale拂袖而去，而他并没有挽留。

其实那句话一说出口他就后悔了——“我不需要你。”

言语有时候比文字更具有杀伤力，天使的反驳像一把刀子般捅进了他的胸口。

“我显然也深有同感。”Aziraphale气愤地强调了“显然”这个词，让胸口那把刀子捅得更深了些。

“显然。”看着天使愤然离开的背影，他咬牙切齿地重复道，视线停留在那张漂浮在湖面上燃烧着的纸条，心也随着它化作了灰烬。

一只脚突然落在了离他尾巴尖还有一公分的地方，吓得他将思绪收回，他转而挺直前身想要看看到底是哪个不走眼的差点踩上了他的尾巴，然而他发现自己对上了一双熟悉又陌生的眼睛。

Aziraphale？

不，他不是。Crowley在下一秒就否定了自己的猜想。

尽管他们两个的样子长得几乎一模一样，但他赌上自己对天使数千年的了解——Aziraphale不会主动来找他，至少在他先主动之前不会，所以他一定不会是Aziraphale。

他的结论得到进一步的证实——这双脚属于另外一个男孩，Crowley在与他的交谈中得知对方的名字——Robert •Robbie• Ross

冬眠期间的意外醒来再加上自己的意外收获，让事情的发展有些超出了他的预想范围，比如在Robbie骑在他身上取悦自己的同时他听见Aziraphale敲响了他的门。

他认出了这个敲门的频率，这是他跟Aziraphale之间的暗号，三界以外不会有第三个人知道这个秘密，上帝除外，但上帝显然不可能来到他的门外，所以排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再不可能，那也是真相——Aziraphale主动来找他了，这个事实让他欣喜若狂。

事情巧合得像上帝不可言喻的计划，敲门声还在继续，Robbie高潮时内里的紧缩让他缴了械，他无法推开那个趴在他胸口上还喘着气的的男孩起身去开门，他变得有些急躁，手在混乱中推动床头柜撞上了墙壁，这样的冲击力不足以让墙上的钉子松动，但事情就是这么的巧，挂在墙上的画框从高处摔落，木质的精美相框摔得破碎的同时发出了巨大的响声，门外的敲门声停止了三秒，Aziraphale推开了门。

“我先对自己贸然闯入你的住宅表示抱歉，Crowley，但我貌似听见了打斗的声音所以……”

在一分钟之内从他的房间里第二次传出了巨大的响声，这次是Aziraphale手中的格纹保温瓶砸在地板上。

尴尬的气氛在房间内蔓延开来，Aziraphale的眼神只是在开始的一瞬间落在了Crowley的身上然后双眼就一直保持低垂，被摔坏的画框，四处飞溅的木屑，表面凹陷的保温杯，他的眼睛落在其他什么地方都要比落在Crowley的床上要好，他想离开了，但脚像是被钉在了地板上不能动弹。

“Aziraphale，我……他……”

他抬起了手，眉毛痛苦地揪在了一起：“不……你不需要解释……打扰到你们，我先走了……”

床上传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，那个趴在Crowley身上的男孩光着脚踏上了地板上来拉住了他的手臂：“等等……”

不知道为什么，Aziraphale还是没有勇气抬头去看对方的脸，但男孩不着寸缕，一些可疑的白浊正顺着他的大腿根往下淌，在利弊的权衡中他最后还是选择抬头看向了对方，这下他们两个人都惊呆了。  
“这不可能……”Robbie不可置信地睁大了眼睛，手抚上了对面那张脸，尽管岁月在上面留下了痕迹，但也不能改变与他自己基本无异这个事实，“我们长得几乎一模一样……你是另外一个世界的我吗？”

Aziraphale同样停留在震惊中说不出话来，真的太像了，仿佛就像在照镜子一样，不过镜子倒映出来的年轻时候的自己。

年轻人的接受能力就是要强一些，Robbie首先从震惊中清醒过来，他像是想通了些什么一样回头看向床上的Crowley，笑得一脸了然。

“我终于知道你为什么钟情于我了，Crowley先生。”

Aziraphale被男孩牵引着往房间中央的大床上走，但他仍旧眼神闪烁不去看床上的Crowley。再怎么迟钝他也明白男孩话里的意思，两人之间存在了几千年的窗户纸被第三人意外戳破——Crowley在跟一个长得跟自己一模一样的男孩做爱，而自己冒着会被天堂发现的风险给Crowley带来了圣水。

他一直自欺欺人了数千年，但这次是再明显不过了，推开门那一瞬间涌上心头的情绪骗不了人，尽管他不想承认，但现实就摆在他面前——他爱上了一只恶魔，这只恶魔也同样爱他。  
男孩正在解开他的领结，Aziraphale终于从飘远的思绪中回过神来，双手揪住了自己的衣领阻止了男孩想要解开纽扣的动作。

“我叫Robbie。”

男孩抬眼看向他，眼波荡漾，嘴角带着笑意温柔地握住了他的手将它们往下拉，Aziraphale说不清那是一股怎样的力量让他渐渐松开了紧攥着衣领的双手。Robbie，那个男孩，他让人难以拒绝。

Aziraphale一向对性事避而不谈，天使没有欲望，所以他也无从谈起。但今天，他打算让一切顺其自然。

Robbie将他脱下的衣服一件件地折好放在床尾之后背对着他，像一只优雅的猫科动物一样爬上了床，这个姿势让Aziraphale能看清他因为被过度使用而变得粉红的后穴，他的脸因此染上了一层绯红。

“过来吧，Aziraphale？”Robbie将脸凑到Crowley腿间再次勃起的欲望旁向他发出了邀请，看到他再次站在那里一动不动又挪动到床边去牵他的手，直起身子来凑到他的耳边低语。

“Crowley先生多次叫错我的名字，至少有三次，虽然每次他都及时改正过来，但我还是听见了。他想要的是你，即使我们长得一模一样，但他想要的是你，Aziraphale。”他停顿了一下，笑容变得有些苦涩，“我现在变得有些嫉妒你了，Aziraphale，被某人渴求着的感觉一定很好吧？”

天使能够感受到周围的温暖和爱意，现在他感受到这些情感正从Robbie的身上一点点流逝，透过光鲜亮丽的躯壳，他看到的是一颗破碎的心。

现在事情完全脱离了Crowley的掌控，一是他在Aziraphale面前第一次暴露了他可以拥有两根阴茎的秘密，二是胯间的两根阴茎都被温暖湿润的内里紧紧地包裹住，美好得让他回忆起那段在天堂里的日子。

在坊间流传描写露骨的情色小说都不敢这样写，这幅场景实在是太过于活色生香——Aziraphale和Robbie面对面地相拥，双双骑在了他的阴茎上扭动着他们的腰。他们的动作就像照着镜子一般同步，默契得让Crowley觉得那其实就是同一个人。

Robbie背对着他，雪白饱满的臀瓣在他的面前上下摇晃，像两块牛奶布丁一样在他的下腹反复弹动，背上的蝴蝶骨周边的肌肉伸展又收缩，像快要长出一双翅膀来一样。Aziraphale面向着他，这让他无法看到天使是否会因为快感而不受控地露出翅根，他的身躯虽然被Robbie遮挡，但是Crowley知道对方时不时会偷瞄自己，天使的眼尾染上了情欲的粉红，Crowley觉得自己又变得硬了一些。

Robbie搂住Aziraphale的肩膀，趁着对方嘴唇微张的空隙吻住了他，Aziraphale没有接过吻，他呆呆地定在那里不知道作何反应，任由男孩的舌头扫荡着他的口腔。Crowley目睹了这一幕，他知道这是天使的初吻，Robbie感受到Crowley掐上他腰侧的手，他终于松开了快要被他吻到无法呼吸的Aziraphale，扭过头朝Crowley示威般地舔了舔嘴唇，作为报复，Crowley向上挺动了腰杆，他听见了两句不一样的呻吟。

他们的上半身紧贴在一起，乳尖摩擦着乳尖，Aziraphale从来不知道这个看似多余的部位竟然会为他带来如此多的快感。他昂起了头，Robbie倾身亲吻他的喉结，让他的呼吸都变得破碎。

Robbie向下伸手用手掌圈住了他们的欲望，炙热与炙热碰撞出更多的火花，Aziraphale感觉自己快要烧起来了。Robbie拉过他的手一起抚慰着自己，从前端溢出的湿濡让手掌可以顺畅地上下撸动，描绘着茎身上突起的筋络，Aziraphale觉得自己像是重新握上了炎剑——还是两把。他感觉自己被前后夹击着——Crowley的阴茎深深地埋在了他的体内，而他的阴茎则被Robbie握在了手中抚慰，想要逃离Robbie那双充满魔力的手就必然会使他将恶魔引进自己身体的更深处。

有什么正叫嚣着从体内释放，呼吸变得急促起来，媚肉在剧烈地收缩，Robbie抱着他，将头搁在了他的肩膀上，这下让他跟Crowley四目相对。金黄色的蛇瞳注视着他，瞳孔放大，Crowley的呼吸也变得粗重起来，下身挺动的节奏在加快，他牵上了自己低垂在身侧的手，这次他并没有反抗，他们在Robbie的身后十指相扣。

大海包容万物，同时它也是无情的，浪花不会因为你是上帝或者撒旦的信徒就对你手下留情，快感的巨浪很快就席卷了床上的一人一天使一恶魔，他们在大海中艰难地挣扎、呼吸然后得救。  
Robbie最先抽身离去，踩着床垫跳下了床，拾起一旁的衣服自顾自地穿了起来。天使和恶魔对视了一眼，Aziraphale在方才的亲吻中得知了Robbie的过去——他深爱着一个才华横溢的作家，为对方付出了一切，但所有的付出都像是石沉大海，沓无音讯，一颗跳动的心交了出去最后只捧回了一地的破碎。

临走前Aziraphale对Robbie施与了一个最圣洁的祝福：“你们最终一定能在一起的，Robbie，陪伴才是最长情的告白，他总有一天会知道的。”

“我也祝福你们。”Robbie微笑着向他们行了一个摘帽礼，“那么绅士们，有缘再会。”他转身离去就再也没有回头。

Crowley将Aziraphale搂在怀里，手指把玩着他白色的卷发，视线投向了那个躺在地板上的保温杯。

“所以你不顾天堂的反对也要冒险将圣水拿给我对吗，Aziraphale？”

Aziraphale被说中心事之后耳边就以肉眼可见的速度变红了起来，他学会了转移话题，佯装生气地问道：“所以你在和Robbie……那个的时候，真的只是在想着我吗？”

“那是当然，Aziraphale！你还对Robbie说什么‘陪伴是最长情的告白’，那我这几千年的陪伴……”

Aziraphale用行动堵住了恶魔接下来的控诉——他吻住了Crowley。时间像是停止了流动，如果可以的话，Crowley甚至希望时间能够在此刻定格。但尽管Aziraphale如此的主动，Crowley还是撇了撇嘴，天使听出了话语里面酸溜溜的语气：“这又不是你的初吻……”

“这就是我的初吻，Crowley。”Aziraphale宣布道，“天堂规定，只有跟真正爱的人之间的第一个亲吻才算是初吻。”

Aziraphale仿佛能从金黄色的蛇瞳中看出不可置信这个词，平时巧舌如簧的恶魔变得结巴了起来：“这……这么说……”

“是的，我爱你，Crowley。”Aziraphale重复道，“我爱你。”

他们相拥在一片狼藉的房间里，Crowley的冬眠期正式宣告结束，同时宣告下一次的冬眠是遥遥无期。

1950年，Aziraphale和Crowley站在了墓地里的一个十字架旁，此时距离他们与Robbie的分别已经过去53年，而Robbie离逝世也已经过去了32年，他们终于得知那个让Robbie魂牵梦萦的姓名——Oscar Wilde。Aziraphale站在十字架前非常的难过，他陷入了无限的自责当中。“我们迟到了32年，Crowley，Robbie只是想要在死后和他的爱人葬在一起，这么小的一个愿望我们都……”

“迟到总比没到好，Aziraphale，正如你所说，他们最后还是在一起了不是吗？”他将黑色雨伞举高到天使的头顶，不让下坠的雨溅到Aziraphale一分一毫，“我在地狱没有碰见过这个叫Oscar Wilde的男人，他们会一起上天堂的，说不定你还会遇见他们呢。”

Aziraphale破涕为笑，靠在了Crowley的肩膀上，一位摄影师在路过的时候见到了这样一幅场景——身着黑色西装的男人将雨伞倾斜到身穿白色西装的男人那边，他的半边肩膀已经湿透，白发男子被雨伞遮蔽得严严实实地，他靠在了男人另一边没有淋湿的肩膀上。当他想举起相机将这唯美的一幕拍下来的时候却发现取景框中只剩下遍地的墓碑和十字架，但这幅画面永远地保存在了他的心中。


End file.
